


[Podfic] Mobbed

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, it's 1 minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Klaus tells stories to Jägermonsters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Mobbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mobbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628602) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari). 



> Wanted to try out a German accent and got this recced so here we are!

The moment Klaus stepped into Castle Heterodyne’s — well named — mess hall he was mobbed, clawed hands tugging him to a seat.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CzPVNqvd_V2G9B5minMoBzdPqFEko8Zf/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
